


Dance of the Bluebird

by rumpledspinster



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), ouat
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledspinster/pseuds/rumpledspinster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Belle claims to be staying late at the library, but Rumple finds that isn't the case he suspects the worst. But the truth takes him by surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance of the Bluebird

“Oh god what if she’s having an affair,” Mr. Gold held tightly to the envelope in his hand, an envelope that may change his marriage forever. “I shouldn’t open it, I don’t want to know, if I don’t know then I can pretend that it’s not happening,” Mr. Gold continued to pace back-and-forth in the back of his shop muttering to himself.

Belle had been acting strangely for the last month. She would come home late some nights, and nearly every Friday she claimed she had to work late doing inventory yet she would not permit him to help her. One Friday night he had decided to surprise her with dinner from Granny’s, but when he arrived at the library he found it dark and empty. He went home and waited for her. When she came home she apologized for being out so late, claiming that inventory took her longer than she expected it would. He had let it go, not wanting to confront her, not wanting his fears to be true.

But deep down he needed to know. The not knowing was eating away at his soul. His dark thoughts shouted at him every time he passed a mirror. Hideous, old, cripple, worthless. His mind threw the words like expletives into his face, he couldn’t blame her if she had decided to find someone younger, someone more handsome, she deserved so much more.

He had hired a private detective to follow her and he now held within his hands the envelope with what the detective had found. He took a deep breath and opened it. He quickly perused the paper, and became confused when he didn’t read what he thought he would read. Instead it seemed that Belle had taken on a second job at a place just outside of town called The Fan Club. Rumple quickly grabbed his coat and cane.

He arrived at The Fan Club, paid the entrance fee and took a seat in the smoky dining room. An announcer came over the speaker, “ladies and gentlemen, the beautiful, magnificent, our very own, Bluebird!”

The spot light came on and shone on a woman with her back to the audience. Her back was covered by two large blue feathered fans that she held as if they were wings. Rumple couldn’t help but drag his eyes down her silhouette, gazing at the shimmering silk stockings held by satin blue ribbons. She began to do a mesmerizing fan dance, and Rumple was enthralled! Try as he might he could not look away. Then finally the gorgeous creature turned to face the audience and he saw that the goddess standing up on the stage was his wife. He suddenly took in his surroundings, the men with lustful eyes drooling all over their cocktails as they stared at his wife. In his eyes the men were no longer men, but wolves about to pounce on his beloved. Rumple grabbed his cane and began to make his way toward the stage. About halfway there Belle’s eyes met his, stopping her in her tracks. 

“Rumple! What are you doing here?”

“Taking my wife home!” With that Rumple climbed onto the stage and swung Belle over his shoulder.

He began to make his way out the door, as a bouncer stepped in his path. Belle shouted, “It’s all right Calvin, this is my husband.” Calvin nodded stepping out of the way. 

Rumple plopped Belle on to her feet, and opened the passenger door for her. Belle got into the Cadillac without protest, and Rumple drove her home. Not a word was spoken between them until they reached the driveway of the pink Victorian.

“Why?” That’s all that Rumple could bring himself to say.

“Papa has been gambling again. He lost $5000 this time.” Belle hung her head in shame, her hands covering her face. “You’ve bailed him out so many times already, I just couldn’t ask you to do it again.” Belle began to cry quietly.

“So you thought lying to me would be a better option?” Rumple reached over and gently took her face in his hands.

“I never meant to lie, but I knew…”

“Belle, we’ve talked about this before you can’t always be his safety net. At one point you have to let him experience the consequences of his actions.”

“I know, but he’s still my papa. I just can’t…” Belle was at a loss for words, “I just can’t.” 

Belle buried her face in Rumple’s chest, just as tears began to soak his vest, Rumple patted Belle on the back gently, “Shhh, now sweetheart. I’ll help him, on the condition that he seek help for his gambling addiction. He needs to see that his actions are hurting you.”

Belle looked up at Rumple with her red puffy eyes, “So you forgive me? After lying? After hurting you?”

“Yes sweetheart, I forgive you.” Belle hugged Rumple tightly. “Oh Rumple! I never should have lied to you. I promise from now on there will be no secrets between us.” Rumple simply held Belle back, silently hoping that would be the case.


End file.
